


Любовь

by Takishiro, WTF_Kings



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drama, Gen, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings/pseuds/WTF_Kings
Summary: – Джек, это ты? – Я. Ты ждал кого-нибудь другого?





	

**Название:** Любовь  
**Автор:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Бета:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Размер:** мини, 2859 слов  
**Персонажи:** Джек Бенджамин, Сайлас Бенджамин, Дэвид Шеппард, ОЖП  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** драма  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Краткое содержание:** – Джек, это ты? – Я. Ты ждал кого-нибудь другого?  
**Размещение:** только после деанона  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2017 - "Любовь"

– Ты допил кофе?  
– Да.  
– Дай сюда чашку.  
– Куда подевались слуги?  
– У нас нет слуг. Ты опять забыл.  
– Если уж ты решил поиграть в демократа, уволь и эту жуткую женщину.  
– Миссис Флэкс не жуткая. Ты мог бы быть с ней любезнее.  
– Совершенно ужасная. Ты для этого ее завел? Чтобы отомстить?  
– Это не я тебе мщу. Это возраст тебе мстит. Миссис Флэкс – единственная, кто готов сидеть с тобой за те деньги, которые я плачу.  
– Чертов Кросс. Опять его фокусы. Не следовало мне с ним связываться. Ни с ним, ни с твоей матерью... У нас и впрямь так плохи дела?  
– Нет. Не так плохи.  
– Тебе надо потрясти Абаддона. Он старый лис, у него наверняка что-то припасено на черный день.  
– Абаддон десять лет как мертв. А я опаздываю. Доброе утро, миссис Флэкс.  
– Доброе утро, джентльмены. Ну, как у нас настроение?  
– Мой сын сошел с ума, Томасина. Он решил распустить слуг с утра пораньше…  
– Ну, ну, кто тут разбушевался… Вы сегодня как обычно, мистер Лейсил?  
– Да, мэм, буду в шесть. До вечера.

***

– Джек, это ты?  
– Я. Ты ждал кого-нибудь другого?  
– Я не знаю. Иногда я жду… Забыл, как ее зовут. Очень красивая женщина. Она стояла над кроватью твоей сестры и говорила мне… Джек?  
– М?  
– Мишель ведь выздоровела? Почему ты никогда ее не приводишь?  
– Она пришла бы, если бы захотела...  
– Ты мне так и не простил. Решил отомстить. Запереть вдали ото всех.  
– Если бы я в самом деле хотел отомстить, я бы ушел отсюда и захлопнул дверь. И ты остался бы совершенно один.  
– Я так сделал? Оставил тебя одного?.. Я отошел только на секунду. Повернулся – а тебя нет. Везде толпа, шум, музыка, а ты исчез, и где искать – непонятно. Полный парк людей. Что мы праздновали тогда?  
– Я этого не помню.  
– Должно быть, Объединение. Я стоял там и не знал, что делать… Тебе было страшно?  
– Что? Я не помню… Я не потерялся. Я от тебя сбежал… Миссис Флэкс что-нибудь приготовила?  
– Эта женщина не умеет готовить. Зря ты уволил кухарку. Подождал бы, пока я умру, прежде чем наводить свои порядки.  
– Пожалуй, дождешься… Откуда у нас пиво?  
– Мэтью принес.  
– Мэтью должен бы понимать, что тебе нельзя алкоголя.  
– Мэтью хороший мальчик. Честный и уважительный.  
– Помню, одного честного и уважительного мальчика ты уже подобрал…  
– Он, по крайней мере, меня слушает.  
– Что он слушает? Что ты ему рассказываешь?  
– О войне. Все мальчишки любят слушать о войне. Ты не исключение…  
– И откуда у Мэтью деньги на пиво?  
– Знаешь, после всего, что я сделал для страны, мне полагается хотя бы пенсия. Я всю жизнь отдал Гильбоа. И посмотри на благодарность моих подданных.  
– Ты почти развалил страну и втянул ее в смуту. Тебе не пенсия полагается, а трибунал. В Гааге.  
– Никогда не был в Гааге… Мы с твоей матерью хотели съездить во Флоренцию после войны, но потом оказалось, что она беременна… Никогда не хотел ее. Кого только ни выдумывал на ее месте.  
– Хватит. Мне не нужно об этом знать.  
– Что ты вообще можешь знать о том, как желать женщину?  
– Прекрати.  
– Будто я не понимаю, зачем ты пошел работать в этот свой… клуб. Что ты там с ними делаешь – берешь у них в рот?  
– О, Господи.  
– Гадость какая. Мой наследник…  
– Я пошел в этот клуб, чтобы содержать тебя!  
– Ты сын короля. Гвардейский офицер. Ты мог бы найти себе место поприличнее!  
– Разумеется. Чтоб все меня узнали. Мы бы с тобой отменно смотрелись рядом на виселице. Нет уж, если ты хочешь жить, придется тебе терпеть эту квартиру и миссис Флэкс… Если ты, конечно, хочешь… Иногда я думаю, что виселица была бы милостивее. Честнее.  
– Джек…  
– Пойдем, я уложу тебя спать.  
– Cегодня игра.  
– Включишь у себя в комнате. Я устал.  
– Я не хочу мыться.  
– Ты уже мылся сегодня. Не помнишь?  
– Нет.

***

– Я рассказывал тебе о твоем брате?.. Джек?  
– Да, ты рассказывал.  
– Я хотел попросить тебя, чтобы ты привел его ко мне. Я так давно не видел Сета…  
Джек?  
– Разве ты не помнишь? Мы были на его могиле. Ты принес ему лилии.  
…  
– Да. Да, конечно... Я всегда знал, что болезнь убьет его. Мое наследие. Мне не надо было заводить детей.  
– Сет умер не от болезни, отец. Он выздоровел и пошел воевать за Гильбоа. Вот флаг. А там лежит его орден.  
– Я думал, это твои.  
– Ну… Я до сих пор жив.  
– Покажи… Я уже смотрел его недавно?  
– Позавчера.  
– Я все забываю.  
– Это не твоя вина, отец.  
– Он погиб с честью.  
– Как все солдаты Гильбоа. Жаль, что я не знал его.  
– Ты бы его возненавидел. Ты ненавидел даже собственную сестру. Всегда ей завидовал.  
– Ты ее любил.  
– Сета я любил больше… Положи орден на место, пожалуйста. Осторожнее.  
– Знаешь, ты мог бы раньше сказать мне, что у меня есть брат.  
– Чтобы ты втянул его в свои интриги? Настроил против меня? Сет был хорошим ребенком.  
– Знаешь, я честно пытался умереть. Не моя вина, что не вышло.  
– Я думал, это твой флаг… Тебе было больно?  
– Ты опять путаешь. Это Сет погиб на войне. Мы говорили о Сете.  
– Я говорю о тебе. Тебе было больно?  
– Я не помню… Это было так давно. Все уже прошло. 

***

– Почему мы никогда не гуляем днем?  
– Мне некогда гулять с тобой днем.  
– Эта жуткая женщина могла бы хоть на что-то сгодиться. В доме есть лифт, в конце концов.  
– Чем тебе не нравится ночь? Тихо, спокойно. Днем тут толпа людей и орущие дети.  
– Я всегда любил детей… Ты стыдишься меня. Собственного отца. Тогда как это я должен тебя стыдиться. Только подумать. У тебя могло быть все, Джек. Все. А вместо этого… Посмотри на себя. Ни жены, ни детей, ни нормальной работы. А ведь ты мог бы носить корону…  
– Ты никогда бы не отдал ее мне… Это ведь мать спрятала от меня настоящую корону. Когда-то я думал, что она меня любит. Но она любила только тебя. А ты всю жизнь проходил налево.  
– У тебя просто не хватило терпения. И ума.  
– А тебе? Чего тебе не хватило? Где твоя корона, отец?  
– Поехали домой. Я устал… Джек?  
– Что?  
– Мы не поедем гулять сегодня?  
– Мы ведь только что гуляли, отец.  
– Я забыл. 

***  
– Когда ты успел?  
– Что? О чем ты?  
– Я знал, что ты что-то замышляешь за моей спиной. Но видит Бог, я думал, у тебя дыхалки не хватит. Что ж, ты все-таки мой сын, надо отдать тебе должное. Хотя мне следовало придушить тебя в колыбели.  
– Да что еще такое?  
– Ты думаешь, я слепой? Не увижу, что на всех документах теперь твоя подпись?.. Отличный план. Сделать меня недееспособным и прибрать к рукам королевство. Роза была в курсе? Наверняка ведь знала. Все ваше семейство… Что? Что такое?  
– О, Господи. Папа. Это же счета. Счета и чеки. Вот газ, вот электричество… Знаешь, я совсем не был бы против, если бы ты подписывал хотя бы половину. Совсем не против.

***  
– Это ты, Джек?  
– Кого ты все-таки ждешь?  
– Людей в форме и с оружием? Разве не их ты все время боишься?  
– Здесь мы в безопасности.  
– Ты уверен? Ты плохо спишь в последнее время. Думаешь, я не слышу? Я часто лежу ночью без сна. У старых людей это бывает. Я слышу все.  
– Ты поэтому стучал в стенку?  
– Ты кричал во сне. Я не знал, как тебя разбудить.  
– Я думал, тебе понадобилось.  
– Что тебе снилось?  
– Не помню.  
– Я хотел тебе что-то сказать. Что-то важное. И забыл. Что у меня с памятью в последнее время?.. Вот, вспомнил. Если ты увидишь женщину – худую и очень красивую, с черными волосами. Не заговаривай с ней.  
– Тебе не следует беспокоиться.  
– Даже близко к ней не подходи. 

 

***

– Джек? Иди сюда, мерзавец. Иди. Посмотри на это. Посмотри, во что твой дружок превратил страну. При твоем попустительстве. Если бы у тебя не оказалась кишка тонка, у нас не было бы проблем. Господь свидетель, мне стоило пристрелить тебя.  
– Добрый вечер, миссис Флэкс.  
– Добрый вечер. Простите, это я виновата. Дала ему посмотреть новости. Он уже полчаса бушует.  
– Ничего…  
– Вы ведь понимаете – это не он говорит, а его болезнь.  
– О, миссис Флэкс. Если б вы знали его до болезни…  
– Я хотела сказать вам… Ваш отец часто разговаривает с соседским мальчиком…  
– Мэтью, да. Это у него новый любимый сын. Остальных он растерял где-то в пути.  
– Мэтью. Я говорила ребенку: то, что он слышит, просто бред больного старого человека. Но вы понимаете…  
– Спасибо, миссис Флэкс.  
– Лучше поберечься.  
– Спасибо. Вот, возьмите.  
– Это слишком много, мистер Лейсил.  
– Джек. Сколько раз просил – называйте меня Джеком. И это немного – за то, что он вам устраивает.  
– Не оскорбляйте меня, Джек.  
– Простите, мэм.  
– «Мэм». Где вы были двадцать лет назад, когда я была еще не «мэм», а «мисс»…  
– Поверьте мне, вам бы там не понравилось.  
– Иди сюда, грязный гомик! Иди, полюбуйся…  
– Болезнь.  
– Да. Спокойной ночи, милая миссис Флэкс.  
– Ты ведь спал с ним. Наверняка спал, и прямо в постели вы строили заговоры против меня…  
– В постели обычно занимаются другим. Ты уже стар и не помнишь. А с Дэвидом я не спал. Даже не хотел, хотя он вполне в моем вкусе. Ты так быстро его усыновил, это было бы как инцест. Спать с собственным братом…  
– Тьфу. Тьфу. До чего же ты мерзок. Почему я не пристрелил тебя?  
– Откуда я знаю, почему? Я тебя просил. Да ты ведь не один раз пытался. Думаешь, я ничего не знаю про ту вылазку? Дэвид мне рассказал.  
– Дэвид! И ты имеешь наглость мне лгать…  
– Я так долго думал, что те двенадцать ребят – на моей совести… Ну, хочешь – сделай это сейчас. Хочешь? Вот. Вот, бери. Думаю, так близко ты еще попадешь. Давай. Закончи это уже, наконец.  
– Тут же нет патронов… Ты их спрятал, Джек.  
– Ты знаешь, почему мне пришлось их спрятать.  
– Я бы не сделал этого… Убери. Убери это с моих глаз… Просто помутнение сознания. Я бы никогда этого не сделал. Я бы не оставил тебя.  
– Да уж. Я знаю. Ты никогда меня не оставишь. Я буду вечно бродить с тобой, как с альбатросом на шее. Ты сам мне это читал, помнишь?  
– Помню.  
– Я давно уже не читал тебе вслух… Хочешь, почитаю?… Сиди. Я съезжу за книжкой.

– «Это рассказ о великой войне, которую Рикки-Тикки-Тави вёл в одиночку в ванной комнате просторного бунгало в Сеговлийском военном поселении…» Ну что ты, Джек? Тебе же всегда нравилась эта история…  
– Нравилась.  
– Тогда сиди и слушай. «Дарси, птица-портной, помогал ему, Чучундра, мускусная крыса, которая никогда не выходит на середину комнаты и всегда крадётся по стенам, дала ему совет; тем не менее по-настоящему сражался один Рикки-Тикки»…

 

***  
– Это ты, Джек?  
– Да, отец, это я.  
– Будешь смотреть игру?… Этим идиотам, конечно, не отыграть три мяча на чужом поле. Да еще Гедеон травмирован, а им через две недели играть в отборочном…  
– Знаешь, ты меня удивляешь. Ты не помнишь, как зовут сиделку, но стоит тебя спросить про счет матча или про трансферы – ты никогда в жизни не ошибешься… Иногда я думаю, может, ты просто дуришь всем головы. Изображаешь беспомощного старика, а сам просто ждешь удобного момента. Дождешься, вернешься в Шайло и снова сядешь на трон. И перебьешь всех врагов… Я бы на это посмотрел… Я бы даже поучаствовал.  
– Опять плечо ноет. Завтра, наверное, будет снег.  
– Миссис Флэкс дала тебе таблетку?  
– Я не помню… Знаешь, мне всегда было интересно… Ты знал, что Кросс собирается меня убить?.. Конечно, ты был слишком глуп, чтоб прямо говорить тебе такое. Но ведь ты должен был догадываться… Джек?  
– Я бы этого не допустил… Твоя игра начинается.  
– Будь добр, принеси пива. Твоя мать опять посадила меня на диету. Иногда я думаю, что ей просто нравится надо мной издеваться.

***  
– Где ты был? Где тебя носило?  
– Господи. Я думал, ты спишь.  
– Я не спал. Где ты был всю ночь? C этими своими? Нашел себе мальчика, чтоб он – как это у вас – тебя выимел?  
– Какое твое дело.  
– Если мой сын – извращенец, понятно, что мне есть до этого дело!  
– Бог сотворил меня таким.  
– Бог бы на тебя и смотреть не стал.  
– Ну, значит, ты сделал меня таким. Скажи спасибо, что я не привожу их домой.  
– Ты бы не посмел.  
– Вот как? Не посмел бы? А что бы вы сделали, ваше всемогущее величество? Если завтра я приведу сюда друга и трахну его у тебя на глазах – что ты сделаешь? Или он меня трахнет – глубоко, как мне нравится? Велишь меня расстрелять? Или сам пырнешь ножом, как Абнера?.. Знаешь, на самом деле я только перед тобой не люблю стоять на коленях… Отец? Папа? Папа, где болит? Где?... Ничего. Ничего. Давай, положи под язык. Сейчас пройдет. Сейчас… Может, скорую?  
– Прекрати паниковать. Все прошло… В самом деле прошло… Я думал, тебя украли. Отвернулся на минуту, а тебя нет. Такой красивый ребенок. Все боялся, что тебя кто-нибудь уведет.  
– Я здесь, отец. Я здесь.

***

– Джек. Джек!  
– Извините. Вы обознались.  
– Джек, чтоб тебя, не смей убегать.  
– Да я, кажется, далеко и не убегу… Сколько у вас теперь охраны, Ваше величество.  
– Тише. Давай без титулов. Я просто хочу поговорить. Смотри, вот кофейня. Пойдем, выпьем кофе.  
– Я уже сказал. Вы обознались.  
– Перестань. Давай не будем привлекать внимания… Как он?  
– Он? Отлично. Называет сиделку Томасиной. Делает что-то и забывает через минуту. Меня путает с тобой и рассказывает, какой я непутевый сын.  
– Господи, Джек. Мне так жаль.  
– Он для тебя не опасен.  
– Я знаю.  
– Он даже в туалет не может сходить сам. Просто больной старик. Он ничем тебе не угрожает. Можешь арестовать меня… вряд ли я уйду от твоей охраны. Но его таскать по судам я тебе не позволю. Если бы не он, ты вообще никогда бы не приблизился к трону.  
– Хватит, Джек. Я просто хотел предложить вам вернуться во дворец.  
– С чего бы это?  
– Мишель скучает по брату. И по отцу.  
– У Мишель достаточно своих забот… Как моя мать?  
– Роза… она болеет. Но держится молодцом. Ты же ее знаешь. Она все время вспоминает тебя.  
– Хорошо. Потому что он, кажется, скоро совсем меня забудет…  
– Ты не обязан сидеть в этой крошечной квартирке, на этой идиотской работе.  
– Успели навести справки, Ваше величество.  
– Король я, в конце концов, или хрен собачий?  
– Боже, Шепард! Не ожидал от тебя такого. Твоя мать вымыла бы тебе рот с мылом!  
– Мне тоже тебя не хватает, Джек.  
– Тебе не хватает нормального советника. А я уже давно отошел от политики и ничего в ней не смыслю. Извини.  
– Это не ловушка. Официально вы оба умерли.  
– Вот как?  
– Не веришь мне – посмотри в книге.  
– Ах да. Твоя книга. Забыл тебя поздравить. Я обязательно куплю… с зарплаты.  
– Я не понимаю, как ты можешь мириться с этим. С этой жизнью. Тренер в спортклубе. Это же курам на смех.  
– А ты предпочел бы, чтобы я остался в армии и готовил против тебя переворот?  
– Ты мог бы…  
– «Ты мог бы иметь все, Джек». Я это уже слышал. Что забавно – не от тебя.  
– Так… так неправильно. Ты что же, забыл сестру, забыл мать…  
– Решил надавить на чувства? А как, кстати, поживает твоя большая и любящая семья? Они все уже во дворце? Твоего брата в горах уже догнали и обезвредили, я надеюсь?  
– Ты все-таки следишь за политикой.  
– Почему все так удивляются, что я читаю газеты?  
– Когда-то ты обещал быть мне другом, Джек.  
– А ты после этого пошел и сдал меня папаше… Если ты правда хочешь поступить по-дружески – оставь нас в покое. Пожалуйста. Прошу… Скажи матери, что я с ней свяжусь. Можешь заплатить за кофе. Мне еще три дня до зарплаты.  
– Я так долго искал тебя, Джек.  
– Ты меня не нашел.

***

– Это ты, Джек?  
– Я.  
– Что-то случилось?  
– Мы переезжаем.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что кто-то слишком много рассказывал о войне.  
– Мы вернемся в Шайло?  
– А ты хотел бы? Вернуться?  
– Мне кажется, на сей раз паломничество затянулось, не находишь?.. Раньше ты никогда не сопровождал меня в паломничество.  
– Раньше ты никогда меня не брал.  
– Думаю, они успели знатно без меня повеселиться. Кот за порог, мышам раздолье.  
– Они, определенно, повеселились на славу.  
– Ты вернешься со мной во дворец?  
– Знаешь, я начал привыкать к этой жизни. Но на самом деле… На самом деле все равно придется вернуться и за все ответить.  
– Джек?  
– М?  
– Дай мне карту.  
– Зачем?  
– Моя очередь выбирать город. 

***  
– И зачем ты все это затеял. Такая суета… Миссис Флэкс едет с нами?  
– Миссис Флэкс не может оставить семью… Да ведь ты ее терпеть не можешь.  
– Сперва ты отнял у меня Томасину, теперь миссис Флэкс. Что, снова запрешь меня одного?.. Мы поедем в Безмятежность? Я так соскучился по ним. Соскучился по Сету. Я говорил тебе, что у тебя есть брат?  
– К Сету тебе еще рано.  
– Что ты суетишься. Сядь. Слуги все уложат.  
– Я скоро закончу. А потом можем погулять, если захочешь.  
– Джек?  
– Дай мне скотч, пожалуйста.  
– Ты очень несчастен?  
– Почему ты вдруг об этом спрашиваешь?  
– Ни один отец не хочет, чтоб его ребенок был несчастен.  
– Ты всегда был лучшим королем, чем отцом.  
– Не таким уж я был хорошим королем.

***  
– Джек? Это ты?  
– Да. Это я. Я купил билеты, мы уезжаем завтра.  
– Представь себе, нам уже забили. Балерины безногие. Надо было приказать развесить их тренера, еще когда я был королем.  
– Повесить. И тренер тогда был другой.  
– Но играли они не лучше.  
– Надо было тебе купить Зидана. Дать ему гражданство.  
– Многих ты видел, сынок, кто по своей воле принял бы гражданство Гильбоа?  
– Твоя правда. Кто опять принес пиво?  
– Миссис Флэкс. Эта жуткая женщина рада от меня избавиться. Давай-ка, возьми бутылку. Садись с отцом. Ты устал. Совсем забегался.  
– Я купил эту книгу. «Книгу Давида». Там написано, что мы оба погибли. В битве за Шайло.  
– Думаешь, это так и есть?  
– М-м?  
– Думаешь, мы мертвы, а это – посмертие?  
– Может быть. Могло быть и хуже.  
– Еще как хуже. По меньше мере, мы погибли вместе. Это… Это он хорошо написал. Ах ты… Чтоб тебя! Да что ж такое, и прямо в раздевалку. Этого тренера точно нужно развесить.  
– Повесить.  
– Как скажешь. 

***  
– Джек?  
– М-м?  
– Почему Господь больше не говорит со мной?  
– Он говорил. Просто ты забыл.  
– Я теперь все забываю.  
– Это не твоя вина, отец.


End file.
